


Let The Games Begin

by Amber_G



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, House Party, M/M, Other, Party, Swearing, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_G/pseuds/Amber_G
Summary: What happens when Machi invites Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio to her house party, and play many a drinking game. Who knows what will happen after a few too many drinks, Killua hopes his secrets are kept safe.Follows Killua's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soph_Hx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Hx/gifts).



> This is a random idea I had, I'm hoping to have a different drinking game each chapter and add new relationships, characters and tags as I go. Dedicated to my friends Xx_tish_xX and Soph_Hx who won't let me rest til I've written something. Enjoy :D

  
Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio arrived at the small house a few miles from the university campus wearing casual clothes for what they were told would be a 'normal' college-style party.

Because of this fact Killua was wearing his favourite outfit, bluey/purple shorts and a slightly pink V-neck over a blue turtleneck and his purple converse, he glanced at Gons outfit that he begged Killua to pick out for him, black skinny jeans and a green pearl-knit sweater that showed off his collarbone, it was different from what Gon normally wore but suited him just as well, Killua let a small smile escape his mouth.

Killua had never been to a college party before so the whole prospect was heinous, he had no fucking idea what to expect.  
Actually, he had no idea why the hell he had submitted himself to this party, he hadn't had the best™ experiences with others under the influence of alcohol and many a drugs.  
He shuddered at the memories of god awful clubs Gon had dragged him to, barring they weren't kicked out for being underage, the hot and somehow sticky climate with music so terrible and loudly overwhelming it seemed to rattle every bone in his body, these memories were not ones he wanted to experience again, that even avoiding them came as a small personal victory to him.

In fact, Killua was more than relived when the house didn't look like it had been inhabited by one of those huge parties always shown in movies, when everything gets out of hand and the cops have to be called out to tell them to keep it down or do a drugs raid or whatever random melodramatic crap Hollywood movie directors and producers managed to come up with these days.

His sigh was heavy with relief when he realised it was just gonna be the small-ish group of friends and a few others at the party. No drunk and sweaty strangers tryna grind up on him or trying to get him high on whatever drug was hot with the other college kids or when people thought it was ok to force their tongue down his throat oblivious to the fact they had only known him for under a minute, it was just a group of people he knew (not trusted necessarily but knew) having a small chill party.

"Awwwwww" he hears Gon complain,  
"I thought this was gonna be a huge house party" he pouted a little and turned to Killua who in turn replied,  
"Only you would actually enjoy the prospect of a huge party and all the fun extras that come with it, being honest I'm glad it's only us lot it's more enjoyable this way" with the word fun dripping in sarcasm,  
"Yeah I guess so Killua" Gon smiled at him, his face lighting up as he started to walk up to the house leaving the others to follow him.  
From where they stood they could hear the faint sound of dance music implying they were at the right house and weren't about to barge into some poor hard-working student's home,  
not that many of this breed of students actually existed.

"Let me tell you guys, there is absolutely a 0% chance of me getting drunk tonight, I've been to many a college-style party even when I wasn't even in university yet so I know how to handle my drink and also it's just something all the cool medical students among us know" Leorio bragged.  
Kurapika let out a small laugh,  
"We will see about who has the highest alcohol tolerance Leorio, and I don't think it's gonna be you" Leorio looked like he was on the verge of retaliating to the more than true comment as Killua turned to Kurapika and loudly said,  
"I bet 10 bucks he gets full on pissed after only an hour"  
"I bet 20 that he only lasts thirty minutes" Kurapika replied.  
Killua shook his hand and swore from the corner of his eye he could see one of Leorios veins ready to burst out of his head, he chuckled at the amusing sight.  
'Maybe,' Killua thought 'tonight might just be fun' he smiled as he followed Gon into the house with the life of a small party flowing throughout.

It turns out that there were twice as many people here then Killua expected, he groaned dreading the thought of having to try to keep up pleasant conversation with people he had no intention of ever talking to.  
As soon as their crew walked in through the door they were greeted by Machi a laid back college student a year or so above them  
(Killua didn't actually care what year they were in or what they were studying much less space was wasted by not bothering to remember)  
with her bright pink hair tied up as per usual, she was wearing a slightly baggy jumper and some ripped black denim shorts with some kick-ass combat boots,  
"Yo" she said bluntly.  
Her typical greeting relaxed Killua, ensuring the informality of the party unlike those he has been dragged to by his mother back home where wearing anything par suit or military uniform was frowned upon greatly.  
"Most people you know will be in the living room, drinks are in the kitchen. You puke or pass out not my problem deal with it yourself and no fucking whatsoever in this house that includes anything you guys. Ok?"  
She whizzed through what Killua guessed were the standard rules for any house party, sounding like she had had some unpleasant experience in the past leading her to enforce these rules with an expression stern enough to put anyone threatening to cross her in their place.  
Killua put his hands in his pockets and started observing his surrounds while Gon, acting as the groups leader/spokesperson replied to Machi,  
"Thanks for inviting us Machi, I promise we will behave" Gons eyes shone.  
Machi dismissed them with her hand with a small smile escaping the side of her mouth at the sight of an over excited Gon,  
"Yeah yeah, just have fun kiddo" she walked away heading in a different direction to the way she had came.

They decide to take Machi's advice and head towards the living room while Kurapika goes and gets them all drinks Killua takes in the scene, there's a bunch of people both familiar and unfamiliar standing around drinks in hand, a few turn to watch the group enter the room.  
Moments later Kurapika returns with a red cup filled of some sort of alcohol (Killua is hoping its vodka) for each of them, Killua takes a swig and embraces the burn of the alcohol down his throat he turns to Gon to see his friend almost spit out the vodka but catches Killua's eye and decides to swallow the drink instead, Killua lets out a small laugh and goes to offer to get Gon another drink, as he opens his mouth Machi comes back into the room with one more guest.

He was sent into a state of shock, his eyes were fixed on the person who entered the room his long black hair and dark black eyes that seemed to bore into Killua's skull and see right through his soul "brother" he whispered as shivers ran up and down his spine.  
His mind seemed to run at the speed of light but only one thought stood out among the rest,

'Will he tell mother everything ?'

He was drowning in horror, if his mother saw through the lie he had told her he would be forced to spend the rest of his days under her control which was so tight he would need her permission to even breathe.  
Killua had been in shock but he still noticed a pair of snow-white arms snake around his brothers waist, the other mans head poked into his sight-line no longer hidden by his brothers slim but powerful physique, the mans hair was flame red with a tinge of pink.  
He spoke with a voice like honey that was so sickly sweet it felt like it had been forced down his throat til he was choking on the sweetness of his voice,  
"Is that little Killu ?"  
Illumi's pink face nodded slightly. Killua felt his jaw drop open as he locked eyes with his brother, he felt Gons hand on his shoulder and his eyes burning worryingly into his head, he ignored Gon and kept his eyes on illumi who glanced over at Gon and raised his eyebrow and addressed Killua,  
"I won't tell if you don't"  
"Deal", was the only thing Killua managed to get out. He heard Gon whisper in his ear,  
"Did you know Illumi was gay?" He snapped back to reality  
"I had no clue" he whispered back in Gons ear. After seeing everyone has gathered in the living room with drinks in hand Machi rubs her hands together and exclaims in excitement,

"Let the games begin".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. A new chapter should be out in the next month or so, exams are coming up so with me luck (>_<)  
> Any ideas or constructive criticism are appreciated, until next time - bye bye <3


End file.
